


Shady Business

by WinterSoldiersNumber1Fangirl



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, M/M, Pretty much every tag related to gay sex on the archive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSoldiersNumber1Fangirl/pseuds/WinterSoldiersNumber1Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe - RXQ is a male prostitute who keeps weekly contact with all of his clients. But when one of his clients wants to see more of him, something changes in the rabbit. Something that could change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thanks for clicking on my story! I really doubted anyone would even read this when I first wrote it, it was more of a fapfic for myself, with a bit of plot. Then I started thinking, and the plot became more and more and this popped out. I will be updating this quite frequently to begin with, and I may slow down as I finish copypasting all the fic I've currently got written, but I will try to write as fast as I can without compromising on quality. There is a section in the next chapter or maybe the one after that I want to work on before updating this though.
> 
> Also, some of you out there may be upset by this story as some may view it as 'glorifying prostitution'. Well, I know it is. Just understand that 1) I have no experience with, like, ANYTHING IN THIS FIC, and 2) RXQ is meant to have the better end of the business, and 3) this is a fapfic with plot. I'm trying to keep the good bits here so you can get off to it.
> 
> Also, I forgot to say. These guys are like 100% anthro too. Even though they were meant to be animatronics, things just work better if they're not.
> 
> Whatever. Read my shit already before you change your mind XD
> 
> Thanks to my girlfriend for sacrificing her (not-scarred-for-life)-ness to be my grammar checker. Love you xxx

"OK, that's it for today... Oh? YES! A new client, and he wants me there right now? That's just around the corner too..." RXQ grinned at his phone, gathering his bearings and heading off to the house of his next client. He didn't get new clients often. He normally went to Golden Freddy's on Monday, the Foxy Brothers, Foxy and Phanta (He was called Phantom Foxy but that didn't fit in his schedule) on Tuesday, Chica on Thursday, and a few of the local lads over the weekend. They didn't give names, they just wanted a fuckbuddy. He was fine with that though, they payed good money. RXQ got a lot of spare time with this schedule, which he quickly got bored of, which was when he resorted to a... Well... A pimp, he guessed, would be the name, but it was more professional than that. More like an agency. That was just a well organised pimp. Whatever. This pimp had managed to hook him up with some people and he was heading to one right now. Shadow Freddy. 

"Number 16... That one." RXQ looked at the house. The gardens were well kept. Good. This person's house was probably kept in the same way. He approached the door, and seeing as there was no bell knocked firmly. 

"Who is- wait wait wait I'm pretty sure I know..." There was some thumping and then the door opened slightly, two glowing white eyes peering out, much alike RXQ's own but filled with a deeper emotion... Loneliness, perhaps? It would explain why he'd hired a hooker.

"Hi, Shadow Freddy! I'm RXQ. May I come in?"

Shadow Freddy didn't move for a second.

"...Sorry. You're really hot, I couldn't help staring. Yeah, come in!" He mumbled, opening the door wider. RXQ glanced down the bear's body for a moment. He wasn't a bad looker, actually much fitter than he'd expected, and though he seemed nervous he didn't seem like he was a bad person either. RXQ wondered why he needed a prostitute.

"Um, here, we can sit down here a second..." Shadow Freddy mumbled, moving the remotes for the TV and sound system off of the couch, picking up the controller and saving the game he was mid-way through. Right. A nerd... Or was it a geek? It was something. He obviously didn't get out much, and that's why he was paying for someone to come to his door.

"Sorry, I didn't know when you were going to get here. I also sort've forgot to tidy up but..." 

"It's fine. Really. It's not that bad anyway, just a mug or two."

"Oh, really? OK, cool. Umm..."

This guy was a nervous wreck. This might have been his first encounter with a potential mate he'd ever had in his life.

"So, what do you want?" RXQ asked, tipping his head a little.

"Uhhh... I don't know... I sort've just wanted some company..."

That was fucking adorable. He was willing to pay a hooker for some company.

"Surely you have like, a favourite position, or something like that?"

"Well, no... I'm a virgin, so..."

A virgin. A VIRGIN. This was either going to be a pain in the ass or the cutest encounter he'd ever had.

"Well, how about I give you a trial sort've thing? I'll give you a handjob, blowjob and a fuck whichever way round you want and you can figure out what you like. How does that sound?"

Shadow Freddy started blushing. "Uh... Uh, yeah, OK. Though, what do you mean by whatever way round I want?" 

Oh wow.

"I mean either I'll put my cock into you, or you can put yours into me. I'd expect the latter from a virgin."

"OK, you know what you're talking about, so I'll trust you." Shadow Freddy nodded, before sitting in awkward silence for a minute.

"Is this gunna be a regular thing? I can fit you into my schedule weekly if you like. We can explore what you like at a slower pace then." RXQ said sneakily. That might draw in more of a steady cash flow.

"Yes! Oh, that'd be awesome!... I mean, that'd be... Like... Good? I don't know. I probably sound like a loser right now. Sorry."

RXQ laughed lightly. "Don't worry, I've done more with bigger losers than you. You're actually not very loser-y in my books anyway. I have done things with people with life-size models of that three-titted girl from... that... film..."

"Total Recall?"

Oh dear.

"Yes, that one."

"Oh. Yeah. I'm- ah... The film's good! I don't watch it for her."

"That's what they all say."

"No really, I'm not into... Like, that. I- I'm not into girls at all, really." Shadow Freddy started blushing again, averting his eyes from RXQ.

"Good thing I'm not one then. It'll be nice to finally fuck someone not dreaming about boobs." RXQ smiled, which seemed to settle the bear a little.

"Should we... Uh..."

RXQ stood up, followed closely by Shadow Freddy.

"Hey, uh, Shadow Freddy, your name's a bit of a mouthful. Can I just call you... Shad?"

Shadow Freddy grinned. "Yeah, sure! That's my alias on most of my videogames too. I always used it in the hope it became a nickname."

"Did it?"

"No. Everyone just called me tryhard."

Perhaps the smalltalk should end there.

"I assume you want to do this in the bedroom?" Shad nodded. "Cool. Lead the way."

-

"Before we do anything, can I just check some things?" RXQ asked. 

"Sure...?"

"OK, so, seeing as you're a virgin, I do have to ask... Have you touched yourself before?"

Come on. He must have done.

"Not really... Like, a little bit? Never for very long."

OK, this guy must be at least 8 years older than RXQ, and yet he's NEVER FAPPED TO ORGASM? Well, judging by so far, the experience should at least be amusing.

"Uh, I'm going to skip the rest of the questions about experience. You're as pure as they come. Great."

"Oh, uh, do you need to know about... Well... STDs? Not that I have any. I checked just in case I ever met someone. Like, 5 times. I'm clean."

Well, at least RXQ didn't have to check. That was the worst part about his job.

"Great. That saved me some awkward questions."

"Anything else? Oh, my friend told you I should ask if you had any as well. Uh, not that I expect you to or anything!"

Bless. His friend gave him advice.

"Naa, I'm clean too. Don't worry. I take a lot of precautions." 

Awkward silence ensued.

"If you're still in the mood, you wanna get to it?"

"Oh, uh yeah"

RXQ pulled his shirt off over his head, and threw it onto the floor next to the bed. Shad did the same too, admittedly hesitantly but RXQ had had some clients who wouldn't even take their own shirts off before.

"Wow, you look good shirtless." Shad mumbled. RXQ turned to face him, smiling and tipping his head. 

"Thanks!" 

Shad approached him slowly, nervously placing his hands to RXQ's chest.

"Your fur's really soft..."

"Thanks... Again?"

RXQ could tell he was nervous, but the fact that he was willing to touch him was a good sign. Shad circled his nipples with his thumbs tentatively, to which RXQ grinned. "You can be rougher than that, I'm not made of glass."

"I... I'm OK just doing this... I'm really nervous right now. I just wanna build up in little steps."

Well, this wasn't the planned interaction, but hey, often these things change. And with Shad being so nervous, the fact that they were doing anything at all was more than he'd expected.

RXQ decided to move things forward a little by teasing Shad's chest himself, gently pinching at his nipples until they became stiff and erect, which had Shad whimpering a little already.

"RXQ..." Shad mumbled, stopping a second.

"Mmh?"

"Uh... How big are you... Down there?"

RXQ was so tempted to say "take a look" but that would probably make Shad more nervous.

"Only an inch over average."

"Right." Shad mumbled, rather nervously.

RXQ leaned forwards and put his tongue to one of Shad's nipples, lapping at it tenderly before taking it into his mouth and sucking it gently. He rolled the other between his finger and thumb, pinching it a little at times.

"RXQ, I wanna do something back..."

"It's not necessary. You're paying me to pleasure you, and to be totally honest I could get off to just seeing you orgasm. I like helping people with their 'problems'" RXQ winked up at Shad, before nibbling lightly on his nipple, moaning as he did so.

"RXQ, that's not fair though..."

"Shh." As much as RXQ had a valid response, arguing was such a turn-off, unless it was part of a roleplay. He licked at his nipple one more time before moving over to the other side, giving his other nipple the same treatment. Shad gasped a little as he bit at him, cupping his hands around RXQ's neck. RXQ slipped one hand down to press at his crotch, and upon feeling his stiff member moved back a little.

"So, you know how big I am, but how big are you?"

"Ahh... 6 inch... It's sort've embarrassing..."

"You realise the average is a 5 inch? You're the same as me, so why are you embarrassed?"

"Oh?" 

He though 6 inches was average, didn't he. Of course he did.

RXQ undid his shorts easily, dropping them to the floor and kicking them to the side.

"I thought you looked good shirtless... But wow."

Shad's so easily pleased.

Shad was a bit more hesitant this time, but after a few moments of just staring he did reach down and fumble with his own jeans, having to bend over to work them off and tossing them aside. He didn't look at RXQ in the face as he stood up, instead opting to look down nervously. That, of course, eventually shifted up to face RXQ's crotch, which at least showed he wasn't scared of a 'trouser monster'.

"Can I... touch?"

"Um, yeah, I guess. If it'd help you relax into this better."

Shad fell to his knees, something RXQ didn't expect, and put his hand to the bulge in his boxers, running his hand up and down, obviously in a way not intended to stimulate but one to explore, testing the size and firmness of his manhood.

"Oh wow." Shad gasped. "You're so hard..."

"Hehe."

"How did you get so hard? I barely even touched you?"

"Well, teasing your nipples was so fun, I couldn't help but get turned on thinking about the other things I could do to you... Also, you look hot in just boxers too..." RXQ winked, making Shad giggle a little.

"I don't look that good..." Shad mumbled, before pressing his cheek to RXQ's crotch. "Oh, you're really warm too, wow..."

RXQ thought a moment, before speaking. "Do you want to do that without my boxers in the way?" He tried to say it in less of a flirty way and more of an experimental way, which Shad considered for a second.

"Umm... OK. Yeah. I'm a little nervous, but I wanna try."

RXQ nodded, slipping his thumbs under his waistband and teasing his boxers off over his erection. 

"W- wow... You-... you look amazing..." Shad gasped, avoiding touching his dick for now but staring intently, tucking his hands between his legs.

"Why don't you take yours off too?" RXQ said, "It's much more comfortable without anything restricting you." He added, trying to keep a natural feel to the encounter.

"Ahh... But that's embarrassing..."

Shit.

"Come on. It's not that bad! You're the same size as me, and even if we were different it's not like a competition or anything. I'm here to make you feel good, not judge."

"OK... But don't say anything!" Shad whined, standing back up and slowly removing his boxers.

RXQ didn't say anything as he was asked, but instead dropped to his knees in front of Shad, cupping his erection between his hands. 

"RXQ-"

"I'm not saying anything."

RXQ glanced up a second before licking from the base all the way to the tip, letting a drawn out moan escape his lips.

"Ohhh-... RXQ... Right over the tip, that was- amazing..." Shad moaned. That was to be expected, the tip would be sensitive. RXQ circled the head with his tongue, making Shad moan again.

"You like this?" RXQ mumbled, running his left hand up and down the thick shaft a few times.

"I love it. It still doesn't seem fair though..." 

RXQ sighed. "Would it help if I told you I'm into cumshots?"

"What's that?"

"It's where someone cums into your mouth and you swallow it all down. I love people coming into my mouth. I don't know why."

"Well... As long as you're enjoying this too..."

RXQ laughed. "Oh yes. I can't wait to make you come over me, into me... all over me..." 

He licked up Shad's cock once more, before opening his mouth and taking him as deep as he could. Shad whimpered as RXQ's tongue teased the underside of his dick, flicking against the sensitive head every once in a while. 

"Fuck... " Shad let slip, his hips bucking slightly as RXQ teased him even more with his left hand cupping and gently squeezing his balls. RXQ, as much as he liked erratic bucking, held Shad's hips still with his other hand, to save himself from triggering his gag reflex. 

"Can I... Like, fuck into your mouth?" Shad mumbled, a little bit awkward over having sworn intentionally.

RXQ nodded around his cock, bracing himself. He hoped Shad would at least be nice about this, the one thing he didn't like was gagging around dick. Shad was, thankfully, as he slipped his fingers through RXQ's hair, holding him still as he slowly began to thrust into RXQ's mouth. RXQ looked up at Shad, whose lips were parted slightly as he moaned, and the way the bear looked as he thrusted almost sloppily into his mouth was amazing. Strangely enough, RXQ had never thought about watching someone fucking his face. Perhaps because normally they're banging his face so hard he's just trying not to gag. Right now though, the face-fucking was nothing to the rabbit. Shad looked so good above him, hands tangled in his hair, hips bucking just inches from his face... RXQ could barely stand having to stay still and let Shad fuck him like this. 

"Fuck, RXQ... I'm close, I'm really close..." Shad gasped, his bucking becoming more and more erratic. RXQ tightened his lips around Shad's cock, pressing his tongue up against him, pushing him over the edge. 

"RXQ- oh!" Shad cried, pulling RXQ's hair a little as he tensed up, his hips shaking as he came into RXQ's mouth. Hot, thick cum filled his mouth, some running down his throat (a sensation he'd become accustomed to after so many encounters, but different from every person), other drops escaping to run down his chin. Shad pulled out, allowing RXQ space to swallow, which he did with gusto. The last strings of cum hung between his lips and Shad's tip, until RXQ leaned forward and licked the cum from his cock, moaning as he attempted to lap up the cum from his chin.

"Wow. You look so good with my cum all down your face... Made that feel even better..." Shad gasped, kneeling down with RXQ. He hesitantly leaned forwards, licking the cum from RXQ's chin, messing up his fur but making him smile.

"That was totally unnecessary and extremely sexy." RXQ giggled, licking his lips once more. "You realise you don't have to be nice to me, right?"

"Well, yeah but... You're a person just like me! You deserve to be treated fairly and with the respect you deserve."

Shad was too nice.

"Well, stop it. It makes me feel like I'm not doing my job properly."

"Shut up~"

RXQ stood up, backing up until he fell over the side of the bed, Shad following him and laying next to him.

"You're hard again already..."

Shad looked down at himself. "Oh, yeah... Heh."

"That's good. I was hoping that'd happen." RXQ smiled, sliding off the bed and shuffling over to between Shad's legs. He gripped Shad's cock with his left hand and began to stroke up and down , occasionally running his thumb up his slit teasingly.

"You're a leftie?" Shad mumbled through a gasp. RXQ hummed in agreement. "Cool-"

RXQ tightened his grip a little, having slicked his palm with the mixture of his own saliva, Shad's cum and the precum that was building on his tip well enough to get some good friction. He began to pump faster, twisting his hand a little as he did, rejoicing in the moans and groans that began to escape Shad's lips.

"RXQ... Faster..." He gasped.

RXQ put one last effort into making him cum, and he was totally going to regret it after because his arm was hurting enough as it was. He may or may not have had to do the same thing to both Foxy brothers earlier. 

"RXQ! Ah!" He shouted as he came again, his cum coating RXQ's hand. RXQ moved so that the cum would hit him in the face, giggling as it dripped off his nose and chin.

"Did you... just move on purpose so that would happen?"

"Maybe. I guess I should have said I'm into facials too, huh..."

"If you'd told me I would have cum all over you..."

Fuck. That was hot.

"Well, I've got cum on my face anyway so I'm happy." RXQ winked. He licked his lips, humming as he tasted Shad on them. Shad smiled, before standing up and going to the bathroom.

"Here, clean yourself up." Shad mumbled, bringing a washcloth out and giving it to RXQ.

"Aww, but don't I look good like this?"

Shad grinned. "You look utterly amazing, but I'd hate to think how that would feel if it all dries like that."

RXQ pouted, but he began wiping his cheeks off. Shad watched intently, grinning when RXQ resorted to just scrubbing his face roughly.

"There. Did I get it all?"

Shad laughed. "Give that here, come on." Shad took the washcloth and gently wiped around RXQ's chin, around his nose and over his fringe.

"Now you got it all." 

"Thank you!" RXQ smiled sweetly, making Shad giggle.

"You can be so cute sometimes." Shad said, throwing the washcloth into the bathtub.

"Pffthhh, shut up." RXQ whined, "I'm not cute I'm SCARY! RAWRR!" 

Shad just laughed. "Oh no, I'm so scared~"

RXQ grinned, climbing back onto the bed. Shad led next to him, except this time they were led the right way round, and RXQ snuggled into the pillow below him.

"So... Forgive me for asking, but... Why did you become a prostitute..?" 

RXQ glanced at him. "Well, it pays well if you can get the clients, and I'm particularly good at what it involves..."

"Oh, right. I thought prostitutes were more desperate than that. Expensive drug habits or whatnot."

"Depends on the sort of prostitute. Roadies tend to be desperate. I was self employed, and to an extent still am, but I get some clients through an agency now. You're one of them, actually. I'm probably going to abandon them soon, but keep up with the clients I met. Saves me paying to the agency." RXQ grinned.

"Hah, fair enough."

RXQ shuffled a little closer to Shad.

"You're really cozy to snuggle up to..." RXQ mumbled, pressing himself up against the bear.

"I'm gunna get hard again if you do that."

"Good."

It was true, Shad was getting hard again.

"OK, I'm willing to trust you don't have AIDs or something. Are you willing to trust me?"

Shad looked at the rabbit. "...yeah. I'll trust you."

"So... You willing to do this condomless? I hate condoms... Plus, you can't get creampies with condoms..."

"I don't have a clue but I'll say yes."

RXQ really hoped Shad didn't ACTUALLY have AIDs. He really wanted to do this, especially to feel Shad coming into him. Or even just to feel Shad's cock inside of him, not some piece of latex. He hated to admit it, but he really sort've liked this guy.

"OK." RXQ mumbled, leaning over the edge of his bed and pulling a bottle of lube out of his shorts pocket. He half-sat up, half-rolled over so he was straddling Shad, grinding his hips a little against him.

"Oh, I've been so rude to you, I forgot to get you off too..."

"Pfhh, it's fine. You don't think my other clients help me out, do you?"

"Well..."

"Don't worry, this'll get me off." RXQ grinned, pouring a reasonable amount of lube into his palm and adding it to the other natural lubricants that were already coating Shad's cock.

"Wh- what about you?"

"Haha, that comes in a minute." RXQ grinned, massaging Shad's cock with his hands. Eventually he stopped, pouring more lube onto his fingers. "Now I get a little something. And you get a little show~" He grinned, slipping one finger into his tight hole, working it in and out before pushing another in and moaning.

"Oh, damn you look good..." Shad gasped, watching intently as RXQ fucked himself with his fingers. 

After a minute, RXQ pulled his fingers out, shuffling forwards to position Shad's cock at his entrance.

"You ready? I didn't stretch myself much so I'd be as tight as possible..."

"Yeah, I'm ready..." Shad mumbled.

RXQ lowered himself onto Shad's cock, pushing all the way down to the base. RXQ panted quietly, smirking as Shad let a curse escape his lips. After a few seconds to adjust, RXQ lifted nearly all the way off, before pushing down again, slowly speeding up as he stretched more. Shad looked into his eyes, gasping as RXQ bounced on him.

"How's that..?" RXQ mumbled between pants.

"Amazing. Just- amazing." Shad mumbled, thrusting his hips in time with RXQ's bouncing, and causing RXQ to let slip.

"Fuck, Shad..."

Shad grinned, bucking a little rougher. He hit RXQ's prostate, which made him yelp and shake a little.

"Shad! Oh my god-" RXQ moaned, bouncing heavier and managing to hit it again. 

"RXQ, if you make that sound again I may just cum right there."

"Good~" RXQ gasped, bouncing a little more until Shad came inside of him, warm cum filling RXQ's ass and some even squirting out, the feeling bringing RXQ over the edge too. RXQ squeaked as he came all up Shad's chest, some even reaching his neck. RXQ rode out the last of his orgasm with his hand, the last few squirts of cum dripping onto Shad's tummy.

"RXQ... You look so good when you're cumming..." Shad moaned, as RXQ pulled off of his cock.

"I don't look that good..." RXQ mumbled. "Oh, I love getting creampied..." He grinned, letting the cum drip out of his stretched ass onto Shad's pelvis.

"What does getting creampied mean?"

"It's when you get cum inside and then it all runs out and stuff. It's amazing..." RXQ smiled.

"Does a creampie taste good..?" Shad flirted.

OK. Wow. Shad just asked that.

"Yes, it tastes amazing... Wanna try?" RXQ knew he shouldn't be 'forcing' his clients into things, but Shad started it by asking.

"Mmh... Yes please."

Well, goddamn. RXQ was going to get himself licked out by a client. That was a first for him.

RXQ turned around, trying not to spill too much 'cream', and stuck his butt in front of Shad's face. Shad nervously licked at RXQ's hole, before becoming a bit more confident and slipping his tongue inside, moaning as he licked the cum out of RXQ's ass.

"God, it does taste nice..." Shad mumbled, before grabbing RXQ's cheeks with both hands and spreading him, licking deeper inside him. RXQ gasped, grinding his butt a little on Shad's face, Shad moaning as he did so. Shad stopped licking, smacking RXQ on the ass before grinning at the rabbit. 

"I wanna eat creampies out of you every day~"

RXQ grinned. "Someone's got a new favourite food..."

"Oh yeah. And I wanna share it with you~" Shad cooed, tapping the bed next to him. RXQ turned around and sat in that spot, where Shad pulled him into a snog. RXQ wasn't really too sure about snogging, seeing as he'd never been at the receiving end of a snog, and the only times he had been involved in a snog involved a lot of fox cum, which wasn't really the same as a snog. Shad pulled back after a second, smiling at RXQ.

"How'd that taste?"

"Amazing. I love your taste~"

Shad giggled. 

"Well, I'd better be going..."

Shad put his arms around the rabbit. "Aww, no! Why don't you stay here for the night, it's getting really dark outside and you're covered in cum."

He shouldn't. He really, really, re- fuck it.

"OK... But I'll be going in the morning."

"OK."

RXQ settled down next to Shad, hugging the pillow under his head. Shad pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around him and holding him to his chest.

"This was so unfair. I with I'd done more to you..."

"It's fine. If I'm totally honest, two fox brothers made me cum about 10 times in their sex dungeon before I came here."

"Oh, OK... Why?"

"They like to use me as their plaything for mild sexual torture. I like it, don't get me wrong, but it drains me as far as orgasms go."

"Oh, right. Do you go there weekly?"

"Yep."

"Why..?"

"To be totally, TOTALLY honest, those guys are really incestuous and it really turns me on watching them fuck each other and then they fuck me and ohh- it's just so fun." RXQ admitted.

"You're turned on by incest?"

"I'm turned on by anything. Except voyeurists and scat. That's about it."

Shad shook his head dissaprovingly, but pulled the rabbit in close, pulling the sheets over their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats for getting to the end XD However, there's still a buttload of chapters to come, so... Be ready.
> 
> Also, sorry for the abrupt end! When I originally wrote the fic in my phone's notes, the second chapter flowed from there, so when I separated them it ended a bit funny. Now I've rewritten the second chapter too, and nothing fits together. Perhaps at some point I'll come back and re-write the end of this chapter, but for now I'm sure you'd rather a new chapter. I'm working on it. I always read through my writing, then post it for my babe to read and then re-post the next day when my grammar-nazi tells me everything I wrote wrong. XD
> 
> BTW if you want a happy ending, stop here XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, chapter 2! OK, I'm splitting up this chapter. I feel like I shouldn't have split it but I wanted to add another chapter and tbh the chapter was going to be so long if I continued. This chapter is a little short and the next chapter will start a little funny but it was necessary for the story to make sense. Next chapter is the fun stuff ;) 
> 
> Though by fun stuff I mean sexy animal kinks and sex toys followed by heart wrenching story and some... Well, not backstory but currentstory I guess. Basically I'm going to ruin Shad's life, fuck RXQ up and break everyone's heart XD
> 
> As I said, no spoilers or anything ;)
> 
> Ey, there's some sort of good ending to this all, I promise.
> 
> Lenny
> 
> Kappa
> 
> Any other meme you can think of

"Morning." Shad mumbled as RXQ opened his eyes. "I have some stuff to do, I'll be back in a minute." With that, Shad was gone. No morning sex then.

RXQ sat up. The curtains were pulled for what seemed like the first time in ever judging by the dust, and the light from the sun shone onto the bed and onto a tray besides him. On it was a plate with a couple of pieces of toast, a smaller plate with a cube of butter and some jam, a knife and a glass with orange juice or something of the kind. 

Oh. That was really sweet of him.

RXQ carefully picked up the plate of toast, to find a note underneath it. 

"Dear RXQ,

Last night was the first time I've felt truly happy in years. I owe you so much for this feeling, and I will pay you back in any way I possibly can for you giving me a reason to keep going.

Love, Shad."

Did RXQ just save him from... Suicide?

What?

RXQ decided to think about that over breakfast. He buttered the toast and dipped the tip of the knife in the jam, licking it. He couldn't put his finger on the taste, but it was nice, so he spread the jam on his toast too and took a little nibble.

So, Shad was depressed? That would explain the videogames. RXQ suddenly felt really sorry for the bear. That's why he wanted him to stay then, huh? To thank him? For comfort? Both? Probably both. This toast was amazing. RXQ took little bites, savouring the gift. The drink was a little bitter, probably breakfast juice instead of orange, but he gulped it down.

"How are you this morning?" Shad called from the door. He looked really sexy in just some trackie bottoms and a tank top, hair still damp from the shower or bath he'd probably just had.

"Good, thanks. You really are too kind, you know."

"It's the least you deserve." Shad mumbled, quietly shutting the door behind him as he left once again.

That guy needed a cuddle. RXQ finished up the last of the toast, putting the plate back on the tray and picking his shorts and tee up off the floor. The boxers had gone under the bed or something, so RXQ didn't bother with them, pulling his shorts on commando and quickly getting into his shirt before grabbing the tray and leaving the room, back to the open kitchen area that joined to the living room. Shad was pouring himself a drink, so RXQ set the tray down next to the sink and gently wrapped his arms around Shad's waist.

"RXQ?"

"Thank you... You're so nice to me, and I really do appreciate it..."

Shad slid his glass to the side and turned around, picking RXQ up and sitting him on the counter. "It's no problem. I understand it's probably not what usually happens to you, but I don't wanna be another one of those people..."

"OK..." RXQ smiled, hooking his legs around Shad's hips and pulling him in for a hug. "...I've never had sex on a kitchen counter before..." He grinned, grinding his crotch a little against Shad's.

"Really..." Shad started, "...me neither."

RXQ laughed. "I know you haven't, dummy. You were a virgin last night and unless you drugged me we did not do it on a kitchen counter!"

"Aww, someone doesn't remember~"

"Shut up!" RXQ laughed.

"So you wanna fuck on a kitchen counter again?"

"I would if it actually was again!"

"Aww, but don't you remember?"

"Stop winding me up!"

Shad laughed, resting his forehead against RXQ's. "OK, OK," He slipped one hand down to cup RXQ's growing erection through the denim of his shorts, grinding his palm up and down as he tipped RXQ's head up and kissed him on the lips, slowly turning the kiss into a snog.

"Mmh, Shad..." RXQ gasped into his mouth, putting his arms around his neck and pulling him deeper into the kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth and exploring. Shad obliged, fiddling with RXQ's shorts until he got them undone and slipped his hand inside.

"You going commando, huh? Slut."

"Keep calling me that, oh my god." RXQ gasped as Shad teased his cock, running one finger up and down his slit gently.

"You like being called a little slut, huh? Kinky."

"Shut up, I like it."

Shad grinned, gripping RXQ's cock and slowly moving, making him gasp and push into Shad's body.

"Please, be rough... Make me know that you're in control..." RXQ begged, bucking his hips into Shad's hand. Shad obliged, pumping his cock harder and faster, making RXQ yell and grip Shad's shoulders in pleasure.

"Yes, Shad, fuck yes..." He moaned, rocking in time with Shad's movement. Shad used his other hand to lift RXQ enough to work his shorts down a little, then reach under his cock and squeeze his balls. RXQ yelped, bucking his hips and gasping into Shad's shoulder where he'd now hid his face. Precum leaked from RXQ's tip, so Shad swiped his thumb over the top, pressing lightly into his slit as he did so.

"Shad, I'm close..." RXQ mumbled, muffled by Shad's shoulder, but Shad heard well enough. He squeezed RXQ's balls, teasing his head at the same time, and he came. His cum shot up Shad's shirt, some leaking onto his hand and onto RXQ's clothes too. RXQ thrusted a few more times into Shad's hand, riding out his orgasm and letting the last of his cum spurt out onto his shorts.

"That was fun, don't you think?" Shad grinned, lapping an the cum on his hand. "God, you taste good."

"Shad... Oh... Wow... I've never cum like that before..." RXQ panted, grabbing Shad's right hand with his left and stealing some of the cum Shad was so happily sucking off his fingers.

"If I didn't know better I would have thought you wanted to drink your own cum..." Shad winked. RXQ moaned as he slipped each of Shad's fingers in and out of his mouth, licking them clean happily.

"Hehe~" RXQ giggled, scooping up the drip of cum hanging of his cock with one finger and holding it above his mouth, letting it drip onto his tongue.

"You're so fucking sexy..." Shad mumbled, grinding his pelvis against RXQ's. RXQ felt his boner against him and grinned, glancing down on purpose so Shad noticed.

"Wanna fuck?" RXQ grinned.

"Hehe, mayybeeee..."

RXQ reached down and dropped Shad's tracksuit trousers.

"Well then, who's the slut now?"

Shad giggled. "Still you."

RXQ pulled another bottle of lube out of his pocket before dropping his shorts to the floor.

"How many of those do you carry?"

RXQ grinned. "The bottle we used last night was normal stuff, this stuff is strawberry scented..."

"Why do you have strawberry scented lube?" Shad near laughed.

The real reason was that some people stunk like shit and the strawberry scent took his mind off of it while he was sucking their disgusting dicks, but seeing as that was a turn-off, RXQ opted to play the childish card.

"Because, like, it smells all nummy nummy."

Shad laughed. 

"And nummy nummy makes for fun sex!" RXQ grinned as Shad lost it.

"What the ACTUAL fuck, RXQ. That's ridiculous."

"Hey, you want a strawberry flavoured creampie? You have to use this!"

"Sure, sure. Whatever, RXQ, let's get this over with before I start laughing again." Shad grinned, watching RXQ as he opened the bottle. RXQ waved it under his nose.

"Mmmn nummy nummy strawberries!"

"RXQ!"

"OK OK." He grinned, squeezing a little bit on his finger and bopping it on his nose

"RXQ, you're so childish sometimes." Shad sighed, still amused.

"OK OK for realises now." RXQ pulled the straightest face he could, squeezing the lube into his palm. "You know, you could stretch me if you want."

Shad thought for a second. "What if I hurt you?"

"Ppfhhh, you won't hurt me as long as you don't try to fist me."

Shad nodded, taking the bottle of lube and slicking up 3 fingers. RXQ finished slicking up Shad's cock and leaned back, pulling his legs up to expose his ass to the bear. 

"I'm nervous about hurting you..."

"Just stick a finger up there. It'll be fine, seriously."

Shad gently teased RXQ's hole with one finger before sliding it in, RXQ sighing as Shad slowly fucked him.

"I can take another finger, Shad."

Shad nervously pushed another finger in, but stopped when RXQ whined.

"Shad, it's fine. Fingerbang me, please."

Tentatively, Shad started thrusting in and out, progressively speeding up until RXQ mumbled "Scissor your fingers, Shad." Shad split his fingers inside of RXQ, earning a whine and a little buck of his hips.

"I'm ready for you to fuck me, Shad. Please, bang me, bang me roughly, dominate me..."

"You really are kinky, huh..." Shad smiled, "that's sexy."

Shad pulled his fingers out, pressing his cock to RXQ's entrance. RXQ nodded, and Shad thrust roughly into him, making him cry out a little bit in a good way. RXQ gasped as Shad started fucking him hard, gripping his cock with one hand and stroking him as he fucked.

"Oh, Shad- you're so good-" RXQ moaned, his hips bucking occasionally without his permission. Shad thrust into him roughly, groaning as RXQ clenched a little. He leaned over RXQ, lapping at one nipple through his shirt and using his spare hand to tease the other. "Shad, please... I'm so close..." RXQ gasped, putting his arms around Shad's neck and pulling him up to kiss him, a deep, passionate kiss as RXQ came between them, ruining their clothes even more. Shad came not 2 thrusts later, his thick cum filling RXQ and more, spilling out and running down RXQ's ass. Shad pulled out gently, breaking off the snog to kiss a line down RXQ's chest, hooking his knees over his shoulders and lapping at his hole.

"I said I wanted a creampie every day..." Shad mumbled, lapping all the way up his crack and slipping his tongue inside RXQ, sucking up the cum with a hum.

"Taste like strawberries?" RXQ grinned.

"Not in the slightest. It just tastes like creampie. No strawberry."

"Aww, such a shame. I spent a lot of money on that stuff."

Shad grinned, dropping RXQ's legs and helping him sit up. "Oh well. At least my nose smells like strawberries after you smeared that stuff all over it."

"Shut up~"

\---

"How was the bath?" Shad asked.

"It was alright... A little cold for my liking, but yeah, it was fine." RXQ smiled.

"Sorry, I tend to have cold baths... So, uh, I found some clothes you can wear while I clean yours..."

On the bed was a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a white t-shirt. 

"I tried to find the smallest clothes I had... They're not very small though. I generally wear big clothes so they last longer, and you're iddy-biddy in comparison to me." Shad grinned. RXQ pulled a face at Shad, which made him giggle. There was no underwear here... Goddamn. RXQ shook his head a little and dropped the towel from around his waist, instantly gaining the attention of Shad, as he grabbed the joggers and hopped into them.

"You look so hot right now."

"Oh, I know, it's boiling in here, isn't it!" RXQ winked, pulling the giant t-shirt on. It was long enough that he could have gotten away with not wearing the joggers, but hey, whatever. At least it wasn't coated in cum.

"You look adorable like that. I might bin your clothes just so that you have to wear mine all the time..." Shad grinned, gazing up and down RXQ's body.

"Shut up~" RXQ moaned, pulling his hands up to his chest. Shad stood up from the bed, walking over to the door having also changed clothes. He walked out into the main room, turning the TV and a games console on. RXQ dried his hair off quickly before dropping the towel on the floor and following, sitting down on the sofa next to him.

"Uh, before you start anything..." RXQ became nervous all of a sudden, gripping one hand with the other. "...can we talk a second?"

Shad nodded.

"See, it's been really fun and all, but... You owe me a lot of money, and I'm sort've stuck here until you pay me... I have places to be." RXQ mumbled, looking away from the bear.

"...oh... Yeah, of course... OK. How much..?"

RXQ told him.

"...I'll pay you what I have, and I'll get the rest to you as soon as possible. I promise." Shad picked up his wallet off the table and flicked through every space in it, totaling up about £100. "That's all I've got. By next week when I see you again I'll have the rest, and enough to pay for that time too."

RXQ hesitantly nodded. "Next time you need to show me the the money before we do anything. I don't like making 'promises' about paying at later dates."

Shad nodded, putting his wallet back on the table. RXQ took the money, shoving it into his pocket. "I'll be borrowing these clothes, by the way. I'll be wanting mine back next week."

"Of course."

RXQ nodded, sort've sad that he had to bring up the money part. It was his job though. He had to charge, or he'd be living on the streets. He stood up, grabbing his trainers from the front door. "Keep that strawberry lube for now. Hell, fap with it if you want. Just don't use it all up."

Shad shouted something along the lines of "will do".

RXQ opened the door, leaving the keys in the lock as he stepped out, taking one last glance at the bear before he shut the door behind him.

He actually felt sad to be leaving. That probably wasn't good. That meant he had started to fall for him, and the baggy clothes he was wearing wasn't helping. RXQ walked home, the whole way trying to forget how kind and loving Shad had been in everything he did. He really did prefer going to someone like Golden Freddy, just so he'd get pounded ruthlessly and kicked out. No chance to even talk with him. It was safer when it came to his emotions for everything to be just sex. No talking, no caring, no... bed and breakfast style shit... And most definitely, no giving RXQ a good time. He was meant to be a toy, something to stick your cock in which wasn't your own hand.

RXQ got changed as soon as he got home, going to put Shad's clothes in the washing basket, but changing his mind and keeping them on the table besides his bed. He changed into some of his own clothes, before leaving to the kitchen and getting himself a bowl of ice cream, sitting down in front of the TV and trying to forget the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo, chapter 2 done... Things are going to go down next chapter. Namely Shad's pants and RXQ's mouth. But shhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> Other things are also going to go down. For REAL. LIKE, REAL REAL, LIKE GOD DAMN REAL.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> REAL.
> 
>  
> 
> Look, if you wanted a happy ending, you should have stopped last chapter. If you suddenly want a happy end, this is a warning. Stop now. Cuz seriously, things... Well, they go uphill a bit next chapter but THEN THEY PLUMMET TO THE GROUND AND CRASH AND SPLAT ON THE FLOOR LIKE STRAWBERRY JAM.
> 
> Also, shit's going on in my life. Like, wanting to commit suicide shit. Don't expect an update in a long time, if ever.


End file.
